Certain adjustable beds can include a frame for supporting numerous adjustable bed components. Adjustable beds can also include a decorative bolster as an outer perimeter to cover the frame and other internal components of adjustable beds. Certain decorative bolsters do not provide any structural support for the various components of the bed; instead, such decorative bolsters only cover the structural supports and any other internal components. There is a need for an adjustable bed where an outer perimeter of the adjustable bed can provide the structure to support various adjustable bed components.